Life At War
by Fairwilloftheangel
Summary: The Cullens doesn't know the truth about her identity.But now that there's a war between her and their kind, she was left with a tough decision to make. Who would she side on? Edward and his family or the blood brothers who had betrayed her in the past?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. They both belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**~~LIFE AT WAR~~**

**Summary: Bella hasn't told the Cullens about her past and her real identity. Now that there's a war between her kind and their kind, it left her with a difficult choice to make. Who would she side on: The side where her love and his family are or the side where her biological brothers would surely join? The story takes place in Pre-Eclipse.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**A Typical Afternoon**

* * *

Everything is working out just fine. I'm at the Cullens, cuddling with Edward on the loveseat while watching Jasper and Emmett play their childish videogames. Rosalie, who is currently flipping a magazine in human pace, is sitting on the couch beside us. Then in the kitchen, Alice and Esme are doing some kind of redecorating. On the other hand, Carlisle is still working at the Hospital but he will probably be home sometime soon.

It was rather a monotonous repeat of yesterday's events...but that's just how I like it.

It's eight o'clock and I still wasn't feeling hungry...well, that's what I convinced Edward. I'm actually thirsty and thinking about it makes my dry throat itch. It has been a week since I last hunted and if you are wondering, I actually schedule my hunts the same time they all hunt. Well, that's the regular, but when I needed something urgent, I just get myself a random guy on the street and drink from him. I stopped killing them though since the day I met the Cullens.

I look over at Edward, who gave me a well-known smirk that had made everything I have sacrificed worth it. I imagine myself to be somewhere secluded, somewhere where I would live the rest of eternity alone. I shook away mentally at the thought. Those days were over, I am here now, free and not captive. They won't know I'm here.

My mind snapped back to reality when I heard Edward ask me a question. "Love, what's wrong?" he said, pulling me out of my dazed expression. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone is still occupied with their daily activities and then I sighed in relief, knowing that nobody else other than Edward noticed about my preoccupation.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply before sighing out. When I opened them, all I saw was Edward's wondering face. He's watching me curiously as though he was waiting for me to explain what I'm feeling and so...I decided to just let him know.

"I'm just thinking about everything that happened to my life before I met you. I was always sad and lonely, like my life was too dull to even make any sense. Everything was so confusing, remotely frightening and...very horrible," my voice was shaking as the flashback from my past crossed in front of my eyes, reoccurring once again.

I snuggled further to Edward's chest and continued. "Everyone cannot be trusted, even those who you really care for. People betray you and stab you behind the back"—literally—"Your friends...no, I have no real friends," I realized and shook my head at my mistake. "Nobody can be trusted," I whispered angrily remembering those times of betrayal.

"Then there's them and they...make you feel even more pain. It hurts more since they're the ones who really matter to you and they abandon you like you're some stray cat in the streets," my eyes narrowed as I saw their faces in the forethought of my mind. I wanted to snap their necks and wait for it to reattach before snapping them again. I wanted them to feel the pain that they caused me.

I didn't notice that everyone was listening to me now. They had all abandoned what they're doing and just stared at me as I talked.

There was silence and nothing to be heard other than Edward's slightly haggard breathing. "I didn't know that," Edward whispered after some moment and then he leaned down and kissed my forehead. His glorious scent filled my nose and I sighed in content, temporarily forgetting my dreadful past. "I wish I met you sooner. Then maybe I could take the pain away," he murmured against my hair.

"I know, but that's the past now, it can't happen again," I said, forcing myself to believe that it's true even though I have a feeling that there's something wrong. "I love you and all I need right now is for you to stay with me, so you could scare away the fears that are to come," I whispered against the crook of his neck, sighing when his arms tightened around me.

"I'll stay, love, don't doubt it," he said as he pulled away to take a better look at me. His eyes were the darkest of gold, a sign that he'll have to hunt soon. "I love you, Bella," he said as we stared at each other lovingly.

Then slowly...

He leans in...

But then he froze. "Edward," Alice gasped, making all the heads turn in her direction. I shot her a glare, but it went unnoticed. I sighed and sat up, taking Edward's cold hands in mine and watched the blankness cross Alice's face. After a few minutes of silence, she started blinking again. Then I realized that there's something wrong with it.

It wasn't normal for Alice to call out for Edward out loud because they normally just communicate silently. I looked up at Edward's face. He seemed to be frozen with shock and adamant confusion and so I reached out to touch his cheeks. He blinked. "Edward, what is it?" I asked curiously and a little bit wary. I looked around as well, but they seemed to be more anxious than me.

We stared at each other, silently communicating with our eyes. Everyone can feel the tension radiating from Jasper. When I looked at him, I noticed that he already quitted playing and is already at Alice's side. "Alice, are you alright, hun?" he asked anxiously, his southern accent dripping off his tone. He caressed her face with his gentle fingers and leaned his forehead against hers as he projects calmness all over the room.

"Rose, do you know what's going on?" Emmett suddenly asked looking at us with confusion. Rosalie just shook her head and turned back into reading once again. Emmett then turned to look at me, as though he's asking me 'What's wrong?'. I just shrugged and weaved my left arm around Edward's waist before leaning on his shoulder. My eyes returned to Alice...I was a little bit confused when I noticed that she's intently staring at the-

Then the phone rang.

Esme's hand swiftly reached for the phone before the second ring. "Hello?" she asked sweetly. There was some kind of unfathomable muttering on the background but what stood out was when someone shouted, _'We let them!'_ I heard something drop on the floor. When I looked, I saw that Rosalie had finally abandoned the magazine and is now intently listening on the phone.

It didn't take long till someone from the other line shouted _'Silence!'_ Everybody seemed to be leaning a little bit towards Esme's direction after that, probably expecting that the caller would finally talk. Esme caught our eyes as she cautiously asked the name of the caller but he seemed to be ignoring her question. _"Oh, you must be Carlisle's wife, Esme, I was wondering if I could speak to him."_

The voice was unfamiliar to me and the Cullens seemed to not know who he is as well. "I am sorry but he is not here. May I know who this is so I could mention it to him?" Esme asked curiously.

There was a pause and then someone from the background said, _'Not needed.'_ My brows furrowed at the sound of the voice he seemed familiar and yet not.

Then it didn't take long till the caller answered, _"That is no longer necessary. I would call back again later."_

Then the phone went off.

Esme hesitantly placed the phone to its place. "Alice, what exactly did you see?" Esme asked curiously as she went to her daughter's side in one swift motion. She then started patting Alice's back as an encouragement to answer.

Alice looked up at her, her eyes were wide and a little bit nervous. It was as though she was vulnerable. Then her eyes minutely stayed at Edward. With my enhanced senses, I saw the brief nod Edward gave her. But I was still confused, why did he nod?

Then I realized that Edward was giving her the approval to continue... and so she did.

"Someone's coming."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me if this is worth continuing or not. And if you could guess who the one coming is, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Clue: Think of everyone you know who's a male. Think of someone. Don't expect _him_ to be a Salvatore because he's a Twilight character.**

**Please Subscribe to Ms. Strawberry Milkshake's Community: **It contains highly recommended Twilight Crossovers with Vampire Diaries, Percy Jackson And The Olympians, Harry Potter and etc. **Link To ****The Best of Twilight Crossovers: **http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/The_Best_of_Twilight_Crossovers/87283/

**P.S. Happy 32nd Birthday to Ian Somerhalder (Dec. 8)**


End file.
